fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015/Presentations/Phazonworks
December 7th, Day 1 - Ben 10: The Ultimate Alliance So, yeah, this is the long-awaited (at least by me) sequel to Ben 10: Omega Factor; I've been basicallly skimping on Omega Factor quite a bit just to save for this. As of right now, I have planned 3 whole seasons for this show, with two arcs a piece (one ending with a three parter, and one showing a three-parter followed by a two-parter that unites the two arcs; the final season being the exception) #Twisted Geniuses (Animal Masters Arc, Rooters Arc) #Scary Times Upon Us (Zombozo arc, Zs'Kayr Arc) #United They Fall (Negative 10 {not really 10} arc) I even have a set team of heroes for this arc as well. Plumber's Alliance *'Ben' - Kinda hard to have a Ben 10 series without the star character; equipped with an improved Ultimatrix and plenty of aliens in it (most of the Alien Force, half the Ultimate Alien, and all the Omniverse ones), Ben has plenty of new and old aliens to boot. *'Jason' - Formerly in the role of Ben's sidekick and now wielding a improved, yellow-colored Ultimatrix, Jason can turn into all the Original Series, some of the Alien Force, and half the Ultimate Alien transformations, Jason moreso mirrors Ben when he first rewore the Omnitrix (since, thanks to a freak accident, he is now 16 years old) *'Gwen' - Since Ultimate Alliance mostly mirrors the UAF (Ultimate Alien/Alien Force) era, it should be to no-ones surprise that Ben's cousin (the primary female supporting character in the first 3 series) is coming back; while she won't be the only magic user, she will be one of the primary magic users. *'Kevin' - It'd be hard to bring 16-year-old Gwen and not bring 17-year-old Kevin into it either (considering the whole relationship thing); considering we do lack a bit of... muscle in the main cast, I think bringing Kevin back is a beter option than simply "leaving him in the Null Void". *'Rook' - Although Gwen and Kevin were always my fave supporting characters, I liked Rook quite a bit as well; his cluelessness about Earth culture, his technological expertise and his knowledge of the Proto-Tool made him kind of a winning combination for me. *'Julie' - Honestly, I would gladly switch out Kai Green for Julie Yamamoto; mainly because it was the producers' fault that they got split up after UA. So I decided to fix things. *'Private Brownbag' - Anybody remember this sole Murk Gourmand that Ben rescued in the episode Tummy Troubles? Well, upon further consideration, I decided to make this Gourmand a little more... important; he's essentially now Jason's Rook. *'Charmcaster' - I'm not going to divulge too much info on how she joins the alliance, but I will say that the episode Back to School plays a large role in that. So, while Omega Factor still has plenty of episodes to go, Ultimate Alliance will be much more expansive. December 8th, Day 2 - Prism's Paleozoic Isle Out of all the islands in the Pokemon world, Paleozoic Isle is probably the only one completely lost in time compared to the rest: what do I mean? Well, nearly all the inhabitants of the island are prehistoric in some shape or form. That means you can catch Fossil Pokemon live. Not in a rock-tombed form (get it?? ROCK TOMBED??), but live. And since you can visit this island as much as necessary, this makes it much easier to obtain both shiny fossils and those with Hidden Abilities. *Beach: This is the first area of the Isle; it has various, waste-deep tidal pools throughout. Tirtouga (Carracosta on rarer occasions), Kabuto (Kabutops) and Anorith (Armaldo) are found here. *Deep Sea trench: Accessable from the beach, the Trench is where a lot of deep-water Prehistoric Pokemon thrive. Lileep (Cradily), Omanyte (Omastar), Shelder (Cloyster) and Relicanth are found here. *Jungle: This area is more in line with a grassless forest, like Ilex; Tyrunt (Tyrantrum), Shieldon (Bastiodon) and Cranidos (Rampardos) are found here. *Rock Peak Mountain: Commonly known as the nesting grounds, you can find Archen (Archeops) and Aerodactyl here. You might be wondering what this serves besides a blast from the past; well, if you make your way into the middle part of the nesting grounds, you find a little cove called the Hunter's Cave, where an ancient hunter rests. What do I mean by ancient hunter? I'm talking about Genesect, but not the purple techno-organic creature we were introduced to. Art by Urbinator17 The Bug/Rock type form we've never known existed until now makes its debut here; however, this unmodified version cannot be modified in any shape or form. This Genesect is, in essentiality, a totally different Pokemon; but no less ridiculous. *'Ability': Sharpening - This ability is crazy, especially taking into account Original Genesect's wide physical movepool; this move boosts Attack by one stage every turn. *'Signature Move(s)': Original Genesect has two moves compared to the modified form: Hunter's Pride and Ferasect's Rush. **Hunter's Pride is easily the very best stat improvement in the entire game; it boosts Defense and Speed by one and heals by 20% total HP. **Ferasect's Rush is probably -- no, no "probably" about it, one of the most brutal moves in existence. It has 80 power, Extreme Speed-level priority, and can break through pretty much any protection move at all (Protect, Detect, Light Screen, Reflect, Quick Guard, Wide Guard) with an added bonus that the Pokemon that tries to protect itself from Ferasect's Rush will get both Defense and Special Defense lowered by one stage. So, yeah, Original Genesect doesn't mess around when it comes to hunting his prey. December 9th, Day 3 - Spider-Man & Venom: Web Warriors -- New York's Most Wanted A while back, in my last Showcase, I said that Web Warriors would have the largest Rogue's Gallery available compared to the last two, as all the previous crooks who appeared before would come back to either exact revenge or take advantage of New York's evacuated state. While there are many villains for Spider-Man and Venom to take down, not all of them will be available in their own respective stories; since spoilers are involved otherwise if I tell the whole Rogue's Gallery, I will only be listing the ones Spidey and Venom face: Spider-Man's Villains *Harry Osborn/Green Goblin - Being a mix of all the Goblin Warriors, Green Goblin is arguably the most dangerous of the Goblins; with Grey Goblin's bag of tricks, Hobgoblin's wings and Demogoblin's strength, Green Goblin also has a brilliant intellect backing him up, making him the most dangerous villain Spidey has to face. He's also the main villain in this. *MacDonald Gargan/Scorpion - A hired killer turned genetic experiment, Gargan was turned into the Scorpion by Wilson Fisk back when he considered Spider-Man a threat, but Scorpion went underground after Fisk's death and only recently resurfaced when Harry Osborn offered to pay him to help him seize New York and eliminate the duo. *Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer Master - A robotics expert that Norman Osborn hired to create new warriors to help him combat Kingpin, Smythe now works for Harry, and as a result, provides a mass of Spider-Slayers for the Green Goblin's army. *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat - While she's not a villain per se, Felicia does play a somewhat-pivotal role. Venom's Villains *Adrian Toomes/Vulture - An elderly inventor who has been preyed on continuously by "the damn corporate vultures", Toomes eventually fashioned a bird-like suit of armor to become a vulture himself; as it turns out, he was responsible for the murder of Eddie's mom and now prowls the skies and alleyways as the Vulture. *Project Separation - This is actually a mini-team of symbiote hybrids that were created from a sample of Venom's symbiote, the team consisting of Phage (special blades), Riot (blunt weapons), Scream (sonic shriek), Agony (acid spit), Lasher (multiple tendrils) and Toxin (poisonous bite); due to their volatile nature and murderous temper, Venom decided the only way to deal with these failed test subjects was to kill them, in order to prevent further collateral damage. *Herman Schultz/Shocker - Hearing that Venom was now still doing the hero stuff, Schultz decided it was time for some good, old-fashioned payback, so he picked up the Shocker gloves again, ready to buy the black hero a ticket to hell. *Quentin Beck/Mysterio - The former stage magician turned criminal has once again returned for some mystical mayhem, as he now plans to rob the city blind while it's unoccupied. December 10th, Day 4 - Spider-Man & Venom: Web Warriors -- A New Warrior So, in case you haven't guessed from the title, this means we have a new player on the team for Spidey and Venom's alliance. And while I won't be continuing the series after this (sorry, but SM&V was and will be just a trilogy, add-ons not included), I decided to bring someone new into this. Y'know how thanks to Spider-Verse, we found out that Gwen Stacy got the Spider's bite in one universe, and now you can add two. Gwen Stacy, as Spider-Woman, will be coming to Web Warriors as a fully playable character. Spider-Woman, being powered by the Spider-Venom Richard Parker first made, will have totally different powers from the others (due to the fact that the venom's effect varies from being to being): she has ridiculous speed and agility, bioelectric projection (which she can fashion into her own kind of webs), and special retractable claws in her costume to make up for her lack of physical strength. She also faces her own assortment of rogues: Spider-Woman's Villains *Serena Patel/Doctor Octopus - I had confirmed her a while back. *Curtis Connors/Lizard - A geneticist Oscorp hired for research on Spider-Man's cross-species DNA, Connors was obsessed with using this research to heal his cutoff arm, only to mutate himself into a gigantic humanoid lizard creature with a conflicted, feral/intelligent mind. *Aleksi Syskevitch/Rhino - A simple russian goon left out of a job after the gang war, Aleksi was later hired by Oscorp to test out a new biologically enhancing battlesuit (which was apprently styled like a rhinocerous); now he's the muscle of the company. *Maxwell Dillon/Electro - An Oscorp employee given high-voltage powers in a freak accident, Electro was driven to insanity by his new powers and threatens to absorb all the power in the city. December 11th, Day 5 - Who is that?: David David was actually a character concept I had for a long time, but only until recently did I get to add him. A long while back when I had the original concept, he originally had a female Sharpedo who helped him participate in sea races, but now he's moreso the unseen protector of the Sevii Islands. That's all I'll say on him for now. Yeah, yeah, I know. December 12th, Day 6 - LEGO Marvel Superheroes 2 I did make this a long time ago, but I didn't originally know where I was going with it; now I do. The maingame is relatively simple: HYDRA makes a pact with Kingpin to wipe out the heroes and rule the world, and it's up to the heroes to do something about it; using the designs of the movie versions, the "Ultimate Spider-Man" TV series line, and the various X-Men lines, as well as an assortment of others like Squirrel Girl, Spider-Man Noir, and even guests like JW's Indominous Rex and Metroid's Samus Aran (although those take a little bit of effort to unlock). And while I don't have plans to use updated versions of the comic characters (Falcon as Cap, Jane as Thor, X-23 as Wolverine), I might use plenty of other characters in this. December 13th, Day 7 - The Great Chicken's Flight So, this; probably one of my most ridiculous works (at least to you); being totally honest, even thought Star Eds 64 wasn't my idea, I did try to improve it. The whole "different pilots with different vehicles" thing, that was me. I've been trying to mix up different designs, different vehicles and stuff so it isn't a total replica of the original Star Fox 64. I also try to keep the written dialogue as close to the original Ed, Edd 'n Eddy as possible (I haven't put it up yet, since I've had a case of writer's block with the dialogue; ironic coming from a fan who binge-watches Ed, Edd 'n Eddy whenever it's available). This is also one of the only games I have done what could technically be called artwork for, since I'm limited to taking Snapshots in Lego Digital Designer. I try to improve and update the artwork when I can, but I still wish I could do better. December 14th, Day 8 - Adventure Time (Codename: Powerhungry) So, I haven't done anything related to Adventure Time in a long time, so I figured I'd remake my old story arc I had planned into a fully-fledged project. I'm not exactly too sure on whether it's gonna spread off into multiple parts or entries and such, but I want to tell the whole story I had going. I will say that this takes place in an alternate timeline compared to the original TV series you might be familiar with, since most of the games aren't usually canon to the series. *'Finn' - Can I say what a major missed opportunity it was that Finn didn't show off his darker side (first indicated in the episode "The Tower") more while his arm was still severed? That's why he's going to have his darker side totally unleashed in this (not to mention the Lich's residual evil ending up taking root in his spirit), probably even total freakin' supervillain (eh, who am I kidding? He IS going total freakin' supervillain.) *'Jake' - I do have plans to focus on Jake, but oddly enough, no story so far; I think it might revolve around the city of thieves, but I haven't worked out all the bugs yet. *'Princess Bubblegum' - I don't really have something for her yet, but I'm pretty sure it will relate with her relationships with the diplomatic figures she has the most trouble with, mainly Lemongrab (the original, fat one) and the Duke of Nuts (who I don't think she's talked to since that one episode the guy was even introduced in). *'Marceline' - I figured, thanks to the Stakes miniseries, I'd center it on the conflict between Marceline and the Vampire Court; not sure where I'm gonna go with it, but I'm prettty sure that's going to be the central theme. Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015 Category:Phazonworks December 15th, Day 9 - Skylanders: Elite Forces -- Meet the Elite Portal Masters Being essentially the stars of Skylanders: Elite Forces, the Elite Portal Masters are a set of humans that live and thrive in Skylands, but were eventually forced to become heroes when the demand arose. *Ben - The Air Portal Master and formerly the best kitemaker in Skylands, but he now uses the wind, lightning and Traptanium Kites to feather evil's storm. *Trip - The Dark (dark element, mind you) Portal Master and formerly Skylands' go-to guy for Executions, since he could do them in seconds; but once Troll oppresion got to his last nerve, he started fighting evil instead of chopping evil's head off. A little known fact about him is that he was actually the first Elite Portal Master to join up with Eon. *Brock - The Earth Portal Master and the son of a succesful mining entrepreneur, Brock loved breaking apart the rock candy in the mines with his twin wrecking balls then eating them (make of that what you will); but when the Iceclopes held the mine hostage, Brock became aware of evil's influence and decided to fight it instead of just eating rock candy all day. December 16th, Day 10 - Goosebumps: The Horrorland Files -- The Story so far So, some of you might remember that I have a Goosebumps sequel series of sorts, a "Horrorland alternative" if you will; I haven't really elaborated on the story, because I haven't had much time to develop it. I will try to tell the story for the chapters I have so far. #What Happened Last Summer: Robert reminisces about the time he assembled a bunch of extraordinary kids to stop the threat of monsters throughout the world, and the evil plan that Karl masterminded. #The Dawnwalkers. When the worst night creatures come upon an artifact that lets them walk in sunlight, it's up to a couple of lone heroes to stop them. December 17th, Day 11 - Who is that?: Titanium Man 2099 I've always had a flair for making variants of certain Marvel characters across the timestream; Titanium Man (real name Jonathan Orlando Stark) is no exception. But he has by far the most elaborate backstory compared to most of them: being raised with his guardian, the android Vision (a counterpart in line with the history of Earth-92131, built by his ancestor Tony Stark, secretly the Iron Man), Jon couldn't go outside, since he had a debilitating condition that prevented him from staying outside in certain temperatures very long (at least 4, possibly 5 minutes), and since most kids in his neighborhood play outside, this made his social life-- shall we say -- a soul-crushing void; at least until he was 15, then he meet teenaged runaway Wanda Magnus (a descendant of the mutant Magneto and teenage street kid; she's also a mutant herself, having telekinetics, mind control and limited electrokinetic bolt generations. In case you haven't already guessed, she's Scarlet Witch's 2099 counterpart). Even then his life was still depressing for him, until he managed to discover an odd-shaped key in his wall, which led to him becoming Titanium Man (at that point in time, Titanium is as breakable and unnecessary as Iron is in our day). I actually have no plans to use him in any games, but I do think about giving him a game that brings him into conflict with other heroes of 2099, probably X-Men 2099 or Spider-Man 2099 or something like that. Alchemax probably will be involved, odds are. Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015 Category:Phazonworks December 18st, Day 12 - Pokémon Storm Yellow: Special Thunder Edition This is the one project I have been practically DYING to talk about; and I know a lot of you might be thinking "oh, it's just another fanon remake. What's so special?" Truth be told, I've been saving a lot of ideas for this. Basically, it's very different compared to the original Yellow version in the following ways: #'The ENTIRE Pikachu/Raichu line is getting a major buff.'Instead of Pikachu being the starter, Pichu is now the one you start with, plus you can evolve it into Raichu if you want; a lot of things that only worked for Pikachu (including the Light Ball) now work for the whole line, including a special set of moves that only the cosplay Pokemon in Gen 6 (plus more) could access (but now accessible to all via the various move tutors found throught Kanto). #'Only 8 Gyms? Not this time...' What do I mean? Well in the original games (as well as most Pokemon games) there was only 8 Gyms; Storm Yellow has 10 (in addition to the traditional 8, there are now two new ones: the Seafoam Gym (Ice type) and the Lavender Gym (Ghost type), Seafoam being available pretty much as soon as you get Surf usable, and Lavender being available after Fuschia and Seafoam Gyms are cleared, as the Spirit Badge you get from the Lavender Gym is required to get into Saffron City now, instead of just having a bottle of tea with you) #'Sevii Post-game Story' The Sevii postgame revolves around the Ruby and Sapphire being sought out by Team Rocket, and as a result end up tying in to the Ruby and Sapphire games that were released before Firered and Leafgreen; but, since Storm Yellow isn't released alongside the Hoenn games, this concept is actually expanded upon in Yellow, to a Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond, Pearl, Peridot, Garnet and Emerald (Guess where I got 3 of them; the other two might be a bit harder). #'More Referrences to Other Generations' To align with all generations up to X and Y, I'll be putting in quite a few more referrences than FRLG did (one of the referrences FRLG had was Janine hanging around Safari Zone, saying her dad was training her to use his Poison Pokemon; not only am I keeping that, but I will add several more) So with this, as well as the impending release of Storm Yellow, I close my 12 days of Showcase with this semi-announcement: expect me to be more proactive with rebooting a few of my games. Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015 Category:Phazonworks